Gundam SEED: Led Astray
by MM007
Summary: With a warning and support from Yuna Roma Seiran, Cagalli Yula Athha starts to make connections with people in high places and investigate the creation of Mobile Suits at Heliopolis. What would Cagalli do if she found the means to protect that which she held dear? What decisions, priorities, and consequences would she then be forced to shoulder? (Uses aspects of Gundam SEED Astray)
1. Princess Rising

**Gundam SEED: Led Astray**

**Chapter 01: Princess Rising  
**

_January 15, C.E. 71, 9:27 PM_

_Orb Union_

"Be careful, Cagalli!" Myrna said as she walked to her burdened charge, who was carrying a bit too much on the hors d'oeuvres tray for the high heels she was wearing. Swiftly taking the burden from the blonde, the caretaker sighed with relief. The heiress to the Athha family looked a bit sheepish, and the woman gave a kind smile. "This reminds me of when you were young, trying to help set the table. You have a different duty tonight though, Cagalli. Endearing as it is, you can't let people see you stumbling along carrying trays. They'll expect more from you."

Cagalli gave a light sigh. "I know, Myrna...but I'm not sure I'm ready to be the hostess of one of these parties. Shouldn't we cancel it since the Representatives will be in session?" One of the maids nearby gave a kindhearted giggle, fully empathizing with her mistress' plight, but a glance from Myrna silenced the maid before she looked to Cagalli once more.

"I know it seems callous not to cancel the party given what's happening right now, and to force the role of hostess onto you since your father and uncle aren't available as planned, but it's at times like this that people need to distract themselves from such things. In fact, these get-togethers serve a political purpose as they tend to be the birthplace of a great deal of Orb's policies." The caretaker spoke to Cagalli much like a mother, and to the blonde she held that position in all but name and genes. Due to this familiarity, the light shift of Cagalli's facial features when the words 'political purpose' were uttered did not escape Myrna's notice.

"It is a necessary tool in the maintenance of our nation," Myrna continued, "that you will find more and more important as time goes on. Or do you look down on your father and uncle for employing such tools?" This had the intended effect, Cagalli's face shifting into surprise even as she prepared a denial.

"O-of course not! It's what they have to do for our people!" The denial was a strong one which had a bit of extra volume to it, and immediately drew a few of the servants' eyes in her direction. The weight of their gazes made Cagalli self-conscious, and she had to resolve to control herself better once the guests arrived.

"Exactly. Tonight, you share in that duty. Please accept your responsibilities with grace, Cagalli." Myrna could see from Cagalli's posture that she accepted this, and did not even wait for a reply. "Good girl. It's almost 9:30. Go get ready to receive your guests!"

The inexperienced hostess made her way through the Chief Representative's Mansion toward the main entrance, pondering how she got to this point. Her father was meant to be the one hosting this party, but ZAFT had just invaded Taiwan in a bid to control Kaohsiung and its Mass Driver. Since this wasn't far away from Orb and its own Kaguya Mass Driver, the hostile act required that her father and uncle join the other Representatives in emergency session. Just like that, the girl was thrust into a role for which she felt ill-prepared.

The tomboy was clad in a green pastel dress, arm-length white gloves, and white high heels which she tolerated if only for the sake of her father and her nation's image. She'd have to manage that image quite well, too. This party's guest list consisted of many of the lesser nobles in the families as well as military personnel, industry czars, and reporters. Cagalli did not look forward to running around all night on her high heels and smiling for the paparazzi and the party politic, but such was her duty. Of course, even these paled compared to the source of confusion that walked through the doors and approached her.

"Cagalli! There you are!" He all but tossed his coat to a maid before he strolled over with enthusiasm and what he thought was charm. Cagalli's face failed to fully conceal her discomfort as he approached. Even though everyone else present could read her mood, this man was Yuna Roma Seiran...a man either unable to take a hint or ignoring the signs. It was also profoundly awkward that a grown man was interested in so doggedly pursuing a 15-year-old girl, even if the age difference was only 3 or 4 years. It was even more outlandish when they were very young and played together like children of equal age. "My apologies for not being able to see more of you as of late. Father is involving me more in the day-to-day operations of the Seiran family and our responsibilities within Orb. It can't be helped."

Cagalli stepped back ever so slightly, when he came too close to invading her personal space. "I-I'm aware of your position as Representative, Yuna. Congratulations. I'm sure it is a profoundly difficult posting, given the nature of things. It is a surprise that you aren't in the meeting..." Yuna showed no sign of reading the mood of his alleged object of affection. The politically motivated praise only served to feed his ego. His new position did keep him from trying to woo her more often, so at least there was that.

"Ah, my father doesn't want me handling everything just yet. Easing me into my role, he says...but you should have seen the reception the Atlantic Federation gave our delegation last week! Diplomatic talks have been going rather well. I'm fairly sure we can play ZAFT and the Alliance against each other in some things, if we're clever about it-" Cagalli moved her hand over the man's lips to stop Yuna's words...and glanced around them.

"Yuna, you can't just say things like that in your position! The reporters will post that as an interpretation of policy, you know? Besides, playing like that's dangerous...doesn't what's happening in Kaohsiung prove that to you?" Cagalli asked in an alarmed but hushed tone. His response, however, surprised her. He gave a confident and knowing smirk after gently removing her hand from his face and holding her hand. The young woman regretted unwittingly giving him access.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I know a little something that will make things nice and balanced..." He said in a conspiratorial whisper. Before Cagalli could protest, he pulled her by that same hand and guided her to the side of the room. It was a presumptuous move, one that Cagalli wasn't good at dealing with...it was one of the reasons she just couldn't deal with Yuna as of late. He was just so...pushy in his affections.

"Hey, w-what are you-?" The girl stammered as the man guided her out of the designated party area and into the kitchen...where Cagalli and the kitchen staff watched in surprise as he pulled out a pair of headphones. The girl was confused, but he put one earbud in his ear...and offered the other to her. Suspiciously, Cagalli took the other earbud...and began to vigorously rub it against the skirt of her dress. It was but a few seconds before a member of her staff brought some rubbing alcohol and a paper towel to more properly perform the task.

"Honestly, Cagalli? It's clean, really!" He was a bit offended at the implication as Cagalli put in the earbud and quietly thanked the servant for reading her need properly.

"After all those years accusing me of having cooties when I was little? Endure it. What is this, anyway, some sort of mix-disc?" She finally inquired, her confusion blossoming into mild irritation at the man-child. She was half-expecting that it was another convoluted confession, but audio started to feed in that was very different from her expectations. Her eyes widened as voices she'd known her whole life could be heard.

"-s direction taken by ZAFT is most concerning. Attacking Kaohsiung for its mass driver..."

"If they fail to take the Mass Driver, then what is to stop ZAFT from attempting to take ours?"

"Say they succeed, what's to stop the Alliance from taking ours?"

"We're neutral, and they have to respect that..."

"Like the Alliance respected the United States of South America? We've seen what the Alliance does when they want full control of a nation's Mass Driver. We can't be foolish!"

"Representative, respect your peers." This stern warning was from Cagalli's father, and the girl realized that this was a live feed from the off-limits emergency session between the Representatives of Orb. She glanced to Yuna, who had a proud smirk on his face, and the girl couldn't help but give a light smirk back. "Still acting like a teenager eavesdropping on the grownups, Yuna?"

Yuna gave a pout. "You're one to talk, Cagalli. I don't see you stopping."

Cagalli shrugged as she took a sip of apple juice from a glass provided by the kitchen staff. "I actually am a teenager, so it's alright. You're just a bad influence on me." Truth be told, Cagalli missed this sort of thing from her youth. Yuna was immature, but he was adventurous. It was a shame that he was so unreliable and full of himself. He was a good childhood friend, but not someone you wanted to date or entrust international policy to. It went to his head far too quickly and he just wasn't capable of that sort of thing. "Besides, I'm just hearing Father trying to rein them in. I don't hear what you were so confident about."

Yuna listened in as well while the group discussed various options, including increasing defensive fortifications and sending up more food and supplies to their space holdings like Heliopolis and Ame-no-Minashira just in case Orb lost the Kaguya Mass Driver. Cagalli thought it was a bit ostentatious to name an incomplete Solar Elevator-turned-military facility something like "Heaven's Pillar", but her own family wasn't guilt-free on such matters. She was distracted from such thoughts by the look on Yuna's face. There was confusion and impatience written on it, as if he was waiting on something.

"...Come on, tell them!" Yuna whispered in irritation, surprising Cagalli. Tell them what? The girl looked at Yuna a bit expectantly, and he gave a sigh, pulling out his earbud. "Well...did you enjoy that at least?" He attempted to sweep the matter under the rug, leaving an incredulous Cagalli.

"No, I didn't hear the thing you were bragging about knowing. You dragged me away from my duties to waste time." Cagalli said, crossing her arms.

"Just like the good old days, right?" Yuna could only nervously smirk as Cagalli's eyes narrowed. The Princess of Orb pinched and tugged the man's ear before letting it go to snap back, leaving him nursing it. "AH! Tchchchch...hey, what if I were still wearing the earbud! That's uncalled for, Cagalli!" The girl couldn't really help but admit that it was a welcome distraction, like old times, rather than the kind of attentions he usually gave her after he started thinking of her as a girl.

"The ear tug's part of those 'good old days' too, remember. If you don't want to relive what comes next, how about telling me what you're holding out on?" Cagalli gave him an impatient sideways glare, hoping he wouldn't press the issue. She didn't want to tear this dress or risk the ire of their fathers by knocking him around.

"...Tempting as that may be, I believe that I'd rather shed some light on the matter, provided you don't spread it around." Yuna whispered into the girl's ear...something she normally wouldn't tolerate were it not for the fact her curiosity was piqued.

"I am not at liberty to convey too many details, but the Heliopolis branch of Morgenroete's been working on some wonderful technology to change the war. Earth Alliance Mobile Suits impervious to anything that a GINN or CGUE could throw at them. A revolution in warfare technology...how's that for a good defense against ZAFT aggression toward our Mass Driver, hmm?" Of course, when he looked to Cagalli's face for a response...he saw surprise...then horror.

Orb helping with the Earth Alliance's weapons? That was impossible. No one was talking about such a thing in that room, and this was Yuna. He could have just misinterpreted some Earth Alliance official's proposal, right? The worried girl briefly clung to a hope in the man-child's incompetence until he pulled out a photograph...the head of a multi-tone gray Mobile Suit with green eyes. When she looked at the image, that hope was squashed. She was vaguely aware of Yuna talking...but was too intent on the image. After a few moments, Yuna finally realized that Cagalli wasn't listening.

"Uh...Cagalli? Are you alright?"

The girl's amber eyes turned toward his and they held a heat in them as if they were the bonfire for which she was named. The change was so obvious that even this imperceptive man was worried that he'd done something very, very wrong. An uncharacteristically quiet question was leveled at him as she held him in her gaze. It had the qualities of a growl behind it...a narrowly restrained fury.

"Did you do this, Yuna?"

The man had to think for a moment before realizing what she meant and pondering very carefully on how he would answer. If there was anything that could change Yuna's ways, it was self-preservation. "O-oh, me? N-no, this was going on before I even became a Representative! I can't take credit for this one...but...why do you seem so angry about it?"

After a few moments of silence, Cagalli's anger seemed to shift slightly as she looked away from Yuna to the image. She remembered what she'd been taught since she was a child about the Orb Union. The motto and fundamental ideology of their home flowed from her lips. "'Orb will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack them, and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations.' Yuna...how can you be happy about this? If this is true, then we're intervening and throwing away our beliefs! The very things Orb stands for!"

The man didn't expect this sort of response, Cagalli's rage having turned into desperation. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that only counts if it's our military or government. Nothing's stopping a private company like Morgenroete from doing this..."

Cagalli did not like that answer. "They're run by one of the five ruling families! They're accountable and they make us accountable, Yuna!" The girl glared at the image that represented the betrayal of that which she'd been raised to uphold. Through the worry and the alarm, the girl knew that simply talking wasn't enough. She needed to act.

_'But...how? What am I supposed to do?'_ Cagalli wondered to herself.

Yuna wasn't sure how to handle this now that Cagalli had reacted so far outside of his expectations. He pondered what to say or do. Reassuring her wasn't working. Should he invite her on his next diplomatic outing? Get her a gift? What did girls her age even like? His efforts to piece together his next course of action were shelved when Cagalli spoke of her own accord.

"Yuna, this betrayal has to stop. I don't know what to do or how, but..." Yuna paid close attention as Cagalli spoke and wondered how to respond. What would his father say at a time like this? The man crossed his arms and made an admirable attempt at looking serious.

"Alright, Cagalli. You want to do something, but you're not sure how to go about it, right?" The focused tone caught Cagalli's attention, causing her to turn to him. "Well, when Dad was teaching me about politics, he said that...what was that he said again?" Cagalli's eyes narrowed as the serious facade promptly crumbled. There was the Yuna she knew.

Yuna then lightly smacked his fist into his hand in recognition. "Oh, right. 'Keep stock of your assets, connections, and intelligence'. Basically who you can manipulate, what you can manipulate them with, and how they might try to manipulate you." He gave a grin as if expectant of praise, but Cagalli just stared at him. Yuna's face turned serious again, simply believing that it was a lack of understanding rather than the corrupt phrasing that gave his beloved pause.

"Politics is a dance of positioning, posturing, give, and take. What you want has a political aspect to it. You have some political power due to your family connections as well as my support. What you need are even more connections and options...fortunately…" Yuna gave a confident smirk. "You're hosting the perfect venue for this! Even as we speak, the powerful are mingling. As their hostess, you can go up to and strike conversation with anyone!" "He took the opportunity to put his hands on Cagalli's shoulders. "Observe, Network, and Plan. That's what Dad told me to do, and look at me now! Aspire to this, Cagalli, and nothing can stop you!"

He had intended to impress Cagalli with this as much as help her, though his grip did much to cancel out any good will Cagalli might have felt. Yuna was wondering what Cagalli was doing making a circle with her thumb and index finger. Was she making an okay sign-_Thwwwack_ "CHYAAAaaa!"

The cry surprised a few of the guests in earshot of the kitchen...who noted a composed Cagalli walking out of the kitchen with an air of slight irritation. It was several moments later that Yuna stepped back out, his forehead red from the powerful finger-flick that the tomboy had disciplined him with.

"Cagalli, you've become so much harder to read since you grew beautiful…" Yuna monologued as the guests managed to fill in the blanks for themselves. They thought the heir to the Seiran clan was such an impulsive young man…though Cagalli would use a different adjective entirely.

_'How could he? Telling me explicitly to manipulate people like him and his father? That's probably what started this mess! How could he want me to use politics to-'_ Cagalli stopped in her tracks as she remembered the words of her caretaker from earlier in the evening…

_' "It is a necessary tool in the maintenance of our nation...Or do you look down on your father and uncle for employing such tools?" '_The Princess of Orb thought carefully as Myrna's words rang in her mind. But was this really something she should be doing? She could have Yuna show the image to her father and uncle...

_' "Please accept your responsibilities with grace, Cagalli." '_ These words rang to Cagalli's core. Images could be faked, and she'd just be passing off the responsibility. No, she had to take initiative. That was the duty that Yuna had enlightened her to. If nothing else, she should be grateful to him for letting her know of the need...and how to start meeting it. With that, she elected to begin to tend to the party and its guests, while seeing the politics going on around her in a new light.

The young woman sighed and focused on those present at the party seriously, perhaps for the first time. Seated in a chair was the Reverend Malchio, conversing with a young man with blonde hair who she did not know. Over by the balcony was Morgenroete's Chief Engineer, Erica Simmons, with a few military personnel. Near the punch bowl was one of the Sahaku twins, which one she could not discern, talking to a man and a girl her own age who she did not know. The Sahaku family controlled Morgenroete, and were likely a key part of the conspiracy. Raising an eyebrow, a thought occurred to Cagalli.

It was infuriating that the twins dressed, looked, and sounded identical even though they were of opposing gender. Their parents had engineered them as such, and the pair employed it as some sort of joke. Only now did Cagalli consider that the twins might use that to manipulate tension for their own political advantage in situations like this. This was clearly getting complicated. She had to analyze the situation carefully.

_' "Politics is a dance of positioning, posturing, give, and take...Observe, Network, and Plan." '_ It was Yuna's voice that echoed in her mind this time as she took stock of the situation. The military men were talking to Mrs. Simmons with tension in their eyes. Concern that ZAFT might attack them for the Mass Driver, clearly. Erica, meanwhile, was the Chief Engineer of Morgenroete and as such might be in on the conspiracy of producing the Alliance' Mobile Weapons. A plan formed in her mind as she started walking toward the group, and she realized that Yuna and his father might just be on to something.

"Hello. Thank you for attending. I apologize that my father and uncle couldn't attend, but duty compelled them." The young blonde said to the group of officers and the Engineer. The officers regarded her, though Erica was the one to respond.

"Thank _you_ for stepping in such a situation. I know it couldn't be easy to have this pushed on you at the last minute. Everyone's worried about Kaohsiung." The woman said, taking a sip of cider. It seemed that she preferred not to take in any alcohol at such functions. Cagalli had her in, however.

"Yes, Kaohsiung. Hearing about that makes me wonder what our own defensive capabilities are. Is there anything Morgenroete's working on that could help prevent such a thing on our shores? ZAFT's Mobile Suits aren't exactly something to ignore..." This makes the officers' ears perk up as they pay close attention to the Princess of Orb's quiet inquiry.

A flash of suspicion crossed Erica's face as she regarded the inquisitive teen, but given the situation and the tension surrounding things, it was far from an unwarranted question. It wasn't like she was asking about the G Project specifically. "Our situation is different from Kaohsiung's. Not only diplomatically, but strategically. Taiwan is within 180 kilometers of shore while Orb is about as far away from other nations and land masses as possible on Earth. An invasion of Orb would require a massive amount of supplemental naval power to sustain, diverted away from other fronts in the war, even if a space drop were part of the process."

"Mobile Suits are definitely a change to how warfare is fought, but they still need transported, fueled, and supplied. The Earth Alliance is far more likely to muster the fleet and resources needed for an invasion to stick, to be quite honest. I wouldn't worry about it. As for what we're working on at Morgenroete, it's best for Orb if I keep my lips sealed in that regard." Erica spoke clinically and efficiently, and Cagalli inwardly cursed. The woman had completely sidestepped the question. What's worse is that the officers she'd been trying to guide to support her weren't standing up to support her. Perhaps she'd misread things?

"You needn't worry about an Earth Alliance invasion force, you know. It's not like Orb is an enemy." A man said, smiling as he walked over to the group along with the girl and the Sahaku twin from earlier. He gave a bow to the group, the girl following suit. "Don't worry, we're equipped to deal with whatever ZAFT throws at us."

Upon seeing Cagalli's confusion, the calm and collected voice of Rondo Mina Sahaku worked to introduce the man. "My apologies for not introducing them sooner. This is the Atlantic Federation's Vice Foreign Minister, George Allster, and his daughter Flay. Vice Minister Allster, Ms. Allster, this is Cagalli Yula Athha. She is the daughter of our Chief Representative."

"Wow, a real Princess? You don't see too many of those anymore…" Flay walked around Cagalli, as if studying her. She had a critical eye, but seemed to approve...if only of the outfit and styling Cagalli bore. Her father simply laughed, before gently guiding his daughter back to his side.

"Sorry, she's a bit excited. I've been keeping her at Heliopolis due to my work, so she's been away from the Earth for a bit too long. She's treated too much like a celebrity in Alliance-held areas, and I don't want her getting spoiled." Of course, Cagalli couldn't help but wonder if this was true. Orb was safer than other places in the Alliance. The idea of officials taking advantage of Orb's neutrality to protect their families was something she'd heard rumor of. It was only now that Cagalli entertained a different perspective that she realized this possibility.

"Oh, Daddy! Don't go making excuses for me! I didn't do anything wrong. I just admired her dress and hair!" This girl seemed a bit spoiled as she lightly fumed, her father seemingly amused. "Hey, you're bored of this political talk, right? Let's go talk about some other things!" She was also very, very bored.

"Flay, Lady Cagalli has to attend to other guests. Don't impose on her just because she's your age." George commented once more, giving Cagalli a way out of the situation...or rather subtly telling her that she wasn't wanted. It was clear that they wouldn't be discussing anything of note with her around, and even less with the bored redhead near. Cagalli gave a light bow and withdrew at the opportunity.

"Sorry, but he's right. I have to tend to the others. Have a nice evening, and let me know if there is anything you need." The Princess of Orb departed, glancing back over her shoulder. The diplomats were paying her no mind, though the officers noted a very light glare at the man's back at being waved off in her own home. It didn't suit their own national pride well either, to have their princess dismissed by a visiting foreign official. Rondo Mina Sahaku didn't even bat an eye or defend Orb's honor, and her brother Gina was the one who was rumored to have invited the Alliance' Vice Foreign Minister.

Even if subconscious and indirect, it was an action of disrespect from the Sahaku family toward the Athha family. One which the soldiers noted silently, and one which Cagalli felt even if she did not yet fully understand the depth of it.

After another two hours attempting to network subtly while performing her duties, having spoken with everyone who approached her and also approaching others with power, Cagalli needed to take a break. Pondering if she could get away with doing so, she was soon roused from such thoughts when she perceived Reverend Malchio and the boy she saw before. They had not moved from their previous location. Was it because he was blind and possibly needed aid?

While she saw no political benefit to speaking with him, she couldn't help but wonder if he was enjoying himself. Her duty wasn't merely to single out those with influence, but to tend to everyone she thought may have a need. Promising her aching feet a soak in a warm bath after the party, she willed them to change direction and approach the small grouping of chairs surrounding a table.

Reverend Malchio's head made no movement as he perceived footfalls, but Cagalli ignored this and elected to speak anyway. "Excuse me, Reverend Malchio? I was wondering if you and your guest needed anything. Have you been enjoying yourselves?" She inquired to the pair, the boy smiling warmly as the Reverend chose his words carefully.

"I do not need anything, no...but I suspect that you need a rest, Lady Cagalli. Perhaps if I could convince you to have a seat and have a conversation, you may have an excuse to do so." Cagalli blushed and nearly attempted a denial, but gave a very light pout before having a seat with her back to a wall and her legs under the tablecloth. He was certainly a perceptive man, and it was both a welcome distraction and an opportunity to take off those high heels unobserved. She quickly indulged once properly seated and obscured.

"T-thank you. So...who might your guest be, Reverend?" The blonde glanced to the boy who was seated to the man's left.

"I'm Prayer Reverie. It's nice to finally meet you! You seemed to be very depressed earlier after coming back into the room...and it hasn't all gone away. Are you alright?" The young acolyte seemed a bit childish and enthusiastic, albeit not with the same spoiled air as Mr. Allster's daughter. It was a breath of fresh air in this party, to be quite honest.

Cagalli was surprised that this group had been watching her so closely, but the good Reverend just smiled. "Prayer has always been good at reading people. Such things are important in diplomacy, both to see what kind of person one is dealing with as well as what their needs and intentions are. Such forms a basis for being able to conduct negotiations more efficiently." The girl pondered this. It made sense and had shades of what Yuna said before...just not in such a corruption-motivated delivery.

Gradually, Cagalli got more comfortable talking with the pair. They discussed possible aid to Taiwan, its likely impact on Orb immigration, and assorted other concerns. Cagalli opened up a bit as the conversation went on, unaware that she was being carefully scrutinized. It wasn't merely because of her membership in the Athha family, but to determine what kind of person the young woman was.

"...but there is a lot of worry about what will happen now. ZAFT attacking the Mass Driver at Kaohsiung has everyone on edge, and we're worried they'll invade here. I'm worried, and don't know what to do about it." Cagalli said, carefully guarding what she really wanted to say...but the emotions were real at least. The man pondered his response carefully as he listened.

"...There is something you can do, even if indirect, though this is merely what I'd do in your position." The man said, grabbing Cagalli's attention. "You worry about ZAFT aggression...but respect goes a very long way in politics. What I would propose is to send an Orb delegation to the coming Junius Seven memorial service. It might be looked down upon slightly by the Earth Alliance, which is something to remember, but some may simply consider it a tactic of neutrality. Meanwhile, your presence is something that ZAFT would likely take careful note of if you conduct yourselves well with their personnel. It is my intention to return to space within the next week and assist Lacus Clyne in the preparations. As it is a humanitarian task, my participation will by no means be unexpected. If desired, I could certainly relay an intention by Orb to PLANT."

It was at that point which Cagalli started to realize the possibilities. Not only was it a good idea, but something stuck out in her mind. He'd be going into space within the next week. "Well...if you're staying in the area for a time, might I be able to stop by and talk with you more about it? This moment isn't the right time to make a decision." There was a lowering of Cagalli's voice which felt strange...as if it were a conspiratorial whisper. The man perceived it and noted it to be strange...but he didn't let his perception show.

"Of course. That's only natural. It would not do to have you dictate Orb policy without checking first with others." Reverend Malchio heard the sound of writing as Prayer took the initiative to record their contact information on a piece of paper and hand it to Cagalli with a smile. A competent assistant was critical in any profession, the priest briefly mused before hearing a door to his left open.

Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Athha, flanked by the heads of the families and other Representatives, was immediately the focus of the room as he emerged. Cameras turned toward him as he was asked a number of questions, which were almost unintelligible until order was achieved. Cagalli wanted to greet her father, but she knew that there would be a question and answer session in the press room after this. It looked like the earliest he would be available would be 1 AM. However, it did mean that the various other Representatives and their guests would be headed home. Once she saw off the various guests, her duties as hostess would be concluded.

Slipping her feet back into those high heels and steeling herself for the closing duties of the night, she freed herself of her seat. "I'm sorry, but I have duties to tend to...Thank you for the break and the conversation."

"Of course, Lady Cagalli. Feel free to contact us at any time to continue the discussion." Reverend Malchio enjoyed the exchange, and had learned a good deal about the Princess of Orb's personality and concerns.

Cagalli would excuse herself and see the guests off. The press would be tended to by those whose job it was to coral them. With confused emotions but a sense of hope as an idea formed in her mind, Cagalli would enjoy a soak and finally head to bed.

* * *

_January 18, C.E. 71, 8:13 AM_

_Onogoro Island, Orb Union_

"There's our flight. We had best hurry before too much of a crowd gathers together!" Prayer smiled as he guided Reverend Malchio onto the space plane. Of course, with them was another passenger. Wearing a thick brown coat and a dark hat, Cagalli wordlessly boarded the vessel while wearing her disguise.

It had been a hectic day and a half. Meeting various people at the party proved fortuitous, and she had managed to enlist the aid of the blind Reverend and his acolyte after meeting them privately and conveying her concerns more openly. They were heading for space for humanitarian talks, as well as to meet Lacus Clyne and other representatives from PLANT in preparation for the Junius Seven memorial ceremony. Trusted by all sides for his humanitarian works and lack of ulterior motives, Reverend Malchio was readily convinced to take her along as far as Heliopolis so she could covertly investigate matters before the war could escalate further.

Having a seat in first class with the other two, the young woman gave a sigh of relief. Yuna had wanted to come after setting her up with a new identity at her request and making sure no one from Orb's upper echelons would be joining them in first class, but she'd nipped that in the bud. She needed Yuna to stay behind as her eyes and ears in government. As far as anyone in the Five Families knew, she was on a transport to the Kingdom of Scandinavia for a two week stay. A reward for her hostessing on such short notice.

Having a seat, she took out her new identification and studied it intently so as to remind herself of her new name and details. The plastic card listed her name as 'Sayla Mass', and to a select few she was known as a newly recruited Investigator in Orb Intelligence. While her rank was a detail which would not be advertised openly, it would give her a measure of authority if push came to shove. Sadly, this was all that Yuna could do for her without raising any eyebrows.

"Someone is flaunting their wealth, aren't they? That space plane certainly says 'V.I.P.'." Prayer stated with amusement, drawing Cagalli's attention to a gold and black space plane that was being loaded onto the Kaguya Mass Driver for launch.

Cagalli couldn't help but glare at it a bit. "That's the Sahaku family's personal transport. Nothing wrong with gold, but mixing it with black alone can certainly be...well, I guess I shouldn't judge. I just wish they weren't returning to space along with us. It'd be easier to investigate the Alliance's presence without a member of their family at Morgenroete."

Prayer looked over to the worried and driven young woman, hoping that things would be alright. "And if the Alliance is really making Mobile Suits there, what will you do?"

"Tell my father, for starters. It's one thing to give him a photograph, but another to have an eye-witness account or pictures that I took myself. Dragging Orb into the war..." She paused for a time to properly articulate her thoughts while putting away her identification card. "I don't care what justifications they came up with, it's a violation of our most fundamental creed."

The door to First Class opened before any more could be said, a stewardess entering and showing another young woman to her seat. Cagalli blanched, noting the identity of the new passenger.

"Here is your seat, Ms. Allster. Your father sends his apologies for not being able to join you, but his duties demand that he remain on Earth. We will be launching within the next ten minutes."

Flay gave but a shallow nod, the irritation on her face noteworthy. The stewardess departed, and Cagalli pulled her hat down over her eyes in hopes of not being noticed. No one spoke in First Class as the Sahaku personal transport lifted off, and their own space plane took its place on the Kaguya Mass driver.

"Flight 305 to Heliopolis, secured to mass driver. Charging systems, T-minus ninety seconds. All passengers secure all loose personal items and secure themselves in their seats." Cagalli really hoped that she wouldn't be found out, and would be allowed to stay secure...

"Excuse me, can you wake up that boy? He needs to put away his hat." Cagalli heard Flay say this and felt a small flare of anger. Taking off her hat and handing it to Prayer to store in the compartment next to him, she kept her eyes closed in hopes that she wouldn't be recognized.

"...Princess? I'm _so_ sorry! That coat and hat just..." Well, so much for that. Cagalli sighed again and looked over to the surprised Flay. She was sure that Yuna had done his best to make sure she was secure, but had forgotten to verify that non-Orb V.I.P.s wouldn't be on the flight. Now she had to deal with this.

"I'm not Cagalli Yula Athha. I'm Sayla Mass. And if you ever meet the Chief Representative's daughter, she hates being called Princess." Cagalli crossed her arms and tried to be serious, but Prayer couldn't help but be a little amused at Cagalli's pout.

Flay briefly looked confused, but then saw Prayer next to her and looked at him in an appraising manner. After a few moments, she donned a coy smile. "Oh, I empathize, 'Sayla'. It's hard to spend any time with a cute boy like that without the tabloids going crazy. If I weren't engaged already, I'd probably have to arrange a secret rendezvous every now and then too!"

Prayer blinked in surprise, while Cagalli blushed and sputtered. "H-hey, don't go making assumptions like that-"

"Please cease all talking or consumption, close mouths fully to avoid oral injuries during launch, and face directly forward in your seats. Launch in ten...nine...eight..."

Flay simply giggled at the protests, obeying the instruction, while Cagalli grumbled. Face red, she also stopped talking and faced forward.

This was going to be a long flight.


	2. Houseguests of Heliopolis

**Author's Notes: Sorry this is such a long time in coming. I had been hoping for someone to read and review this one before posting it, but it didn't come to pass. I also tend to write depending on when I feel the mood to write rather than on a set schedule, and the Ranma Restart: Bid for Freedom fic has been my main inspiration for a while. This one isn't dead or a one-shot, just secondary at the moment.**

* * *

**Gundam SEED: Led Astray**

**Chapter 02: Houseguests of Heliopolis**

_January 18, C.E. 71, 7:49 PM_

_Enroute to Heliopolis_

"Hey, Sayla! Did you see the dress in this magazine! I think you might pull it off! I really think that red and gold are your colors. That green dress from before works too, but mainly because it invokes the very specific image of a sunflower with your hair and eyes. You could probably pull off anything warm though. I'm more fitting for shades of pink, red, and purple. Maybe a blue in certain situations. What do you think?"

* * *

_January 19, C.E. 71, 2:15 AM_

_Enroute to Heliopolis_

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't sleep. Jet lag. Since you're awake though, what do you think of this bikini? I mean, dieting for it would be a nightmare, but imagine the heads I'd turn! Sai would be so jealous of all the stares...Hmm? Of course I shop for swimsuits in January! A girl must set goals for herself and commit! That includes buying the outfit and staring at it for maximum dieting motivation!"

* * *

_January 19, C.E. 71, 8:27 PM_

_Enroute to Heliopolis_

"I still don't get why Coordinators are allowed in Orb. I mean, yeah, I get that they've been there since before the war. But the only reason Orb wasn't part of the April Fool's Crisis was because it relies on geothermal energy rather than nuclear fission. Dumb luck, really. You'd think they'd have gone off to the PLANTs by now just to avoid ZAFT killing their own anyway."

* * *

_January 20, C.E. 71, 9:26 AM_

_Enroute to Heliopolis_

"Japan, China, England, France, Spain, Germany, Orb, Australia, Russia, Brazil, India, I've been all kinds of places for Daddy's work! Have you gotten to travel much? I'm guessing you were more cooped up than me if you have to sneak away to travel like this, right?"

Two days. Two solid _days_ listening to this girl chatter. And of course Flay's sleep schedule would still be set to Atlantic Federation time. The first day and night, Cagalli thought that she was doing it on purpose and wanted to strangle her. It took Prayer's mediation to maintain a measure of civility. After that, Cagalli realized something. Flay simply said whatever entered her brain with no real filter. Her casual racism had been the ultimate proof of that for the surprised blonde. It lacked the bite and malice of true hatred, but rather seemed like something she was parroting back from her upbringing.

"You got it in one, Flay," came Cagalli's tired reply. It wasn't true, she was allowed to travel to closely allied nations like the Kingdom of Scandinavia, but explaining that required words that she was too tired to convey. Her exasperated expression seemed to go right over Flay's head, and Prayer's smile was ever so slightly strained. Flay just seemed to interpret it all as two lovers not being able to be alone and being frustrated as a result. Reverend Malchio had been the wisest of the group and simply accepted the role of 'sleepy old blind man with headphones' to escape. Cagalli was envious of the Reverend's successful ploy. She'd gone through all the magazines she had and couldn't plan her efforts like she had hoped to be able to do on the ride over with Flay around. All she could do was watch the dot that was Heliopolis grow gradually larger. She'd been doing this for a solid twenty minutes.

"We're still half an hour out. How about another game of poker while we wait? I want to win back what I lost before." Flay requested, the pair perking up slightly. Cagalli found Flay's knowledge of the game to be one of her good points. Being raised around the mens' club that was politics seemed to have given the two girls at least that in common. Of course, that didn't mean that Flay was good at the game. She was probably used to old politicians letting her win. Cagalli was competitive enough not to tolerate such a thing and had actually spent the effort practicing to beat said politicians without such charity.

"For real money again? Sure. Who deals this time?" Cagalli asked, looking forward to the next half-hour for a change.

* * *

_January 20, C.E. 71, 9:57 AM_

_Heliopolis Spaceport - Terminal 2_

"I'm sorry, Reverend..." Prayer sheepishly said after they left the plane and entered Heliopolis proper. Reverend Malchio simply patted the boy's shoulder, but still wore a slightly stern and disappointed expression. He'd removed his headphones after his music player played a timed alarm, only to hear Flay complaining about her losses in the game. After that, he had little choice but to remind the group that they indeed had a chaperone present.

"I am glad you refrained from actually making wagers and I concede that the game is sometimes a necessity of politics, but I would hope that you refrain from dealing in a game for worldly gains in the future, Prayer." Thankfully, his smile soon returned. "But perhaps it is in part my fault, for neglecting my duties as chaperone while you were trapped with two spirited and attractive young ladies."

Apparently Prayer's resultant stammer and blush was enough of a punishment for the priest to be satisfied, though Flay gave a sly smile and elected to keep going. "Oh, so the boy of faith is unfaithful to his girl? Interesting! I wouldn't want to steal him from his date though." Cagalli was briefly taken aback by the statements and almost stammered just as heavily as Prayer, but then remembered that the man was quite blind and wasn't able to truly gauge her appearance. Irritation, which had been her constant companion for two days, was her initial impulse.

_'Just take the compliment.'_ She finally decided within the confines of her own mind as she pushed her feelings on the matter aside. Of course, Flay then got in front of her and started to chatter again.

"Hey, if you came here in a hurry, I'm guessing you'll be staying in some hotel. Will you be at the Hotel Heliopolis?" Flay asked, presuming that they'd be at the best hotel in the colony. Cagalli blinked, wondering just how opulent this girl expected her to be.

"No, we're going to a pension. The Reverend and I have little need of a high-end place unless rejecting an offer of lodging would cause offense." Prayer answered, trying to keep the attention off of Cagalli. Of course, Cagalli would rather not have told this girl anything. She was supposed to be undercover, not accessible!

"Pension?" Flay asked, thinking for a moment as she parsed the rather non-Atlantic Federation concept and searched her memories of traveling abroad. "Oh, like a bed and breakfast, but with all the day's meals? I've stayed in a few of those across the world. I can do better."

"Hn? What do you mean?" Cagalli tried to parse what Flay just said.

Flay just laughed a little. "Come on, remember who my father is! My house probably has more room for you than some tiny pension. You hostessed me at your place, and it's my turn to return the favor! You can even spend the money on a nice dress and bikini for your boyfriend there instead of lodgings!" Prayer and Cagalli both recoiled a bit at the insinuation. Cagalli was also worried other reasons than Prayer, though. How was she supposed to be clandestine if she had to dodge a nosy Flay all the time?

"W-well, that won't work! I plan to be staying into February! I'm joining them for a memorial service mid-month!" That comment from Cagalli made Flay pause, her expression getting a bit more contemplative and firm. She took a thinking pose, and Cagalli wondered if she'd diffused the situation by mentioning just how long it'd be.

"For Junius Seven, I'm guessing. Well, I suppose that's not something you can really help but be part of. State responsibility and all that." Cagalli realized that the expression was regarding their participation in the memorial rather than concern over the scheduling. It was hard to tell if Flay's hesitation was political or racial. Her resistance to the idea was weak, though, as the expression soon faded into a smile. "Well then, it's settled! You'll all stay at my place until then!"

The Reverend knew of George Allster's sensitivity to perceived offense. He had little choice but to abide by his daughter's insistence, but perhaps he could make it more bearable to the pair. "In that case, I thank you for your hospitality, Ms. Allster. I won't be able to stay for more than a couple days before I must leave to assist in preparations. Of course, these two will need a measure of privacy through their stay due to the nature of their presence here. I would also request that you not let Prayer participate in more games of wealth, for religious reasons."

Flay beamed at the man, finding this quite acceptable. "Of course! I've lost enough to Sayla for a while anyway. Now let's get our bags and we'll head to the house!" Cagalli was a bit irritated at the change of plans as she picked up her singular bag and stepped aside for the others to do the same. Flay looked to her with confusion. "Over a month and that's all you brought? I guess you couldn't bring your full wardrobe, but that's just... We really _do_ need to go shopping later, don't we?" Flay, by contrast, had a rather large set of pink luggage with wheels. Telescoping the handle on the largest piece, she toted it along behind her.

The runaway Princess glared solidly at the good Reverend. Though his eyes couldn't see the glare of a woman slighted, he was still able to perceive her displeasure.

"Think of it as training your political skills, 'Sayla'. You'll need it if you walk this path." Reverend Malchio gently responded while Prayer collected his and the Reverend's luggage. The girl sighed, wondering if sneaking aboard the Sahaku family's craft would have been the better option, even if it meant waiting at Ame-no-Minashira for a bit.

After their identification was verified for no less than the third time, they left the terminal and approached an automated car which had parked itself at the curb. The yellow vehicle opened all four of its doors while Prayer put all of their bags in the trunk.

"It's not exactly a limousine like Daddy and I are usually picked up in, but we don't need to hire a driver...so, win some, lose some. Sorry I can't do better on such short notice." Flay apologized, wishing she could have given a better welcome than an automated taxi cab. Once the quartet had entered the cab and buckled up, Flay started negotiating the console in the driver's traditional position in to put in her destination. This was as simple as sliding in her identification card and selecting the address listed on her identification as her residence for the destination.

The spaceport taxi drove off with a light electrical whine, being one of the older models from the CE 40s, and the unlikely group was on its way. The reverend spoke in response to Flay's concerns as they rode. "Don't worry, Miss Allster. We prefer a less conspicuous form of transport anyway. Opulence isn't a prerequisite of this visit as much as discretion."

"Speaking of discretion..." Flay looked back to the pair of blondes in the back seat with a teasing smirk. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do! It could cause a scandal between Orb, the Atlantic Federation, and the Reverend's humanitarian efforts. And if you have to do that sort of thing anyway, name the kid after me!" Cagalli blushed crimson and attempted to loudly stammer out a vehement denial, while Prayer was clearly uncomfortable but knew that saying anything was a bad idea at the moment. Flay had a good laugh at their expense as they went down the road, the cadence of her voice distracting passerby.

* * *

_January 20, C.E. 71, 10:25 AM_

_Allster Estate, Heliopolis_

Prayer's eyes widened as they approached the estate. The house was essentially a three-story mansion of white, with six plaster-covered pillars along the front. The drive in front of it was a horse shoe connecting to the road at both ends with a garden of pink, red, and purple flowers on both sides and a few trees to either side of the mansion. The colony's weather allowed for the blooming of flowers year-round, so the flourishing flora didn't particularly mind that it was mid-January. The garage for any personally owned vehicles was underground along with the maintenance equipment, and could be accessed from the horseshoe drive. She could even see that it hard a large backyard.

This was a residence intended for the Governor of Heliopolis when built and been intended to stay with the office, but corruption had secured it for George Allster's hands and moved the Governor down to a more humble home. While Cagalli couldn't fault George Allster for wanting to secure a home for his daughter away from the fighting, she was less than pleased with how it was done. She suspected the Sahaku or Seiran families to have played a role.

"It's a very nice home." Cagalli said, not betraying her thoughts in voice nor expression. Prayer was a bit more impressed, thinking of such places more as party halls than actual residences in the past.

"I worry that I'll be spoiled by the time we leave! Perhaps I could trade rooms with some of the staff or something-" He began to say, before being cut off.

"No." Flay said decisively to Prayer's recommendation with a smile. "You're my guests and you will receive that kind of treatment. My father wouldn't accept any less." As they pulled into the horseshoe drive, several members of the staff stood waiting and began to unload the vehicle's trunk once parked. The doors opened and Flay got out, smiling to a mustached man in a suit with graying hair. He appeared to be in his fifties. "Hi, Johnathan!"

The butler smiled to his mistress. "Welcome home, Mistress Flay. I trust your trip was enjoyable?"

"Oh, it was! Orb is a very nice destination no matter the time of year." Flay said with a smile before electing to introduce her entourage. "Johnathan, these are Reverend Malchio, Mister Prayer Reverie, and Miss Sayla Mass. They'll be staying with us for the time being as my guests. Treat them as you would treat guests of my father." The man gave a nod, recognizing Reverend Malchio.

"Most certainly. Have you any preferences for rooms?" Johnathan asked as the group left the car. Once it detected that it was empty of people and parcels, and also lacked anything in its card slot, the vehicle would close its doors after two minutes and drive away if the path was clear.

"Yes. Reverend Malchio should stay in the first floor guest room. I think that's best given his condition. The other two should have rooms next to each other. Ideally ones with a fine view." Flay gave her opinion on the matter without consulting her guests, Cagalli noted, but thankfully noted that it was fine. It seemed she was trying to get them away from their chaperone. "Of course, the good Reverend will be checked in on and entertained regularly, to give Prayer a break from that."

Reverend Malchio smiled. "I agree, he needs to rest up. Though I'd still like him to visit a few times a day at least."

"Of course, Reverend!" Prayer said, having not expected to be absolved of his duties this soon. In fact, he wasn't comfortable unless he checked in regularly anyhow. "I'm not going to just abandon you because of this."

The Reverend smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. But you will be staying behind with Sayla when I leave in a few days. I've made arrangements in that regard. We'll join back up at the ceremony. You're here for her, not me."

Flay smiled widely. "Right! Let's get inside! I'm hungry for a home-cooked meal, aren't you?" She asked Cagalli, wanting support from the other girl. The blonde opened her mouth to respond, but her stomach growled, making its own vote known. Flay took this embarrassing confirmation and, instead of ignoring it, ran with it. "Wow...we need brunch, quick! Come on, we can freshen up and then have a nice, big meal. I'm hungry for French Toast."

Speeding up, Flay gave a final instruction to Johnathan. "Go ahead and make whatever the rest of them want too. There might be some religious taboo against eggs and milk or something. You'll have to check with the Reverend and Prayer about that one." Flay wasn't exactly handling this hostess thing with much tact, but she was trying to meet their individual needs at least. Cagalli couldn't help but empathize with the burden on Flay's shoulders, having had to fulfill that role all too recently herself.

Upon entry, they were greeted by a large foyer which had marble floors and white walls. Light gray chairs with black padding and small matching tables with lamps were also present, as was as an intercom system which could double as a landline phone. The lampshades and throw rugs were also black to match the chair padding. Stairs were accessible on either side which went up to the second floor and on further to the third, appearing to frame a large chandelier of crystal. Assorted hallways led out into areas of the first floor, and the living room was further into the building. A large grandfather clock was present and showing the time, 10:34. Servants were taking their belongings to their assigned rooms before leading the assorted people to their rooms to freshen up.

"Well, here we are. Home, sweet home! It might not be what all of you are used to, but don't hesitate to relax and unwind here. I can't exactly give you alcohol or advocate wild parties, but you know how it is. Daddy's rules. I'd give you a tour, but after that flight I think we need to unwind a little first and get a bite to eat." Flay then glanced to another member of the staff, one who seemed to be of Japanese descent and was likely one of Orb's citizens. "Yumiko, please take their orders for food and then let me know how long it'll be."

After a moment, Flay's eyebrow twitched slightly. Every single person had written 'French Toast', even though she'd made clear that they could each have what they wanted. Cagalli found this amusing, and a boon for the staff, though she wondered just why the blind man's handwriting was the most neat of the lot of them. Even she'd been taught calligraphy... "We can have the main dish, the side dishes of fruit and bacon, and the drinks all ready within the next half hour, Mistress." Yumiko informed Flay. Apparently even French Toast was something that took a while with all the extras that their mistress preferred. One more reason Flay was moved to Orb was probably to get around the Atlantic Federation's food rationing, Cagalli mused.

"...What can I say? You said French Toast, and I got hungry for it. It's a good idea." Prayer said, to placate the irritated Flay.

This seemed to work, as the girl gave a light sign and looked back to the group with a smile. "Well, I guess they do say 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it', but remember that you can ask for what you want instead of just going along with my ideas, alright? Now, I think you should all see...err...visit your rooms." Flay said, stumbling and correcting herself in an effort not to be insensitive to her blind guest. "Feel free to shower and get a change of clothes in if you feel the need. We have the time!"

After the Reverend confirmed that he could manage for himself once shown around his room, Cagalli and Prayer were taken to the third floor and found themselves guided to rooms that were side-by-side. Upon the door being opened for her, Cagalli found herself being guided into a room with an autumn theme. It had a wooden floor with reddish-orange paint on the walls, and a red and white bedspread. The walls also had some gold pinstriping at about chest height, and the lamps had gold plate with red lampshades. The curtains were a gold color as well, as if to frame the sunlight with a like color when opened. All the handles to the dresser and desk were a polished brass to maintain this decor. It got a lot of natural sunlight from the large window, which opened out into a balcony.

"Mistress Flay was hoping we could get your measurements, for your shopping trip later. Is that acceptable, Mistress Sayla?" One of the female members of staff inquired from behind Cagalli. Her blue hair and green eyes regarded Cagalli kindly, her age being in the mid-twenties and her attire being a standard western maid outfit mirroring the other female members of the staff.

"Can it wait until after I've had a chance to clean up? I just spent two days on a transport..." Shower space was at a premium there, after all. The young woman was a bit hesitant, having not had a chance to clean herself up yet.

"Very well, Mistress Sayla. I await your preparedness outside your door. I'm Julia, by the way, and will be your personal assistant during your time here. It's nice to meet you, and I welcome you to the Allster Estate." Julia gave a curtsy rather than a bow, the dissonance striking Cagalli as a bit unusual. Most people in Orb bowed.

"A-ah, thank you. It's nice to meet you as well, and you have a lovely place here. Please thank your mistress for the hospitality for me again." Cagalli couldn't help but give a bow in response.

"Gladly, Mistress Sayla. I'll give you some privacy now. The showers are through that door there, and the room is fully stocked. Please enjoy your stay." With that, Julia shut the door almost noiselessly. After a few moments of familiarizing herself with the room, Cagalli unpacked a set of clothes in preparation of cleaning herself up.

* * *

_January 20, C.E. 71, 10:42 AM_

_Chief Representative's Mansion, Olofat, Orb Union_

Uzumi Nara Athha was not pleased. No, that would be an understatement. His rebellious daughter was nowhere to be found. She was supposed to have arrived in the Kingdom of Scandinavia by now, but all that had arrived was a body double. It was enough to fool most, but not enough to fool the girl's own father and uncle. Said uncle, Homura, was also in the room. No one else was present, because announcing the fact that the Princess was missing would cause an uproar and possibly endanger her further. For now, the two men would speak to the one who had arranged the trip and the body double...a young man who had a lot to answer for.

"Announcing Representative Yuna Roma Seiran." Myrna said, the woman of the house giving Yuna a bit of a glare before departing. The woman who raised Cagalli may not have known what was going on, but the quiet summon for Yuna was surely related.

"Thank you, Myrna...out of respect for your position, you may stay if you wish." Uzumi said to his daughter's caretaker. The woman was a bit surprised, but visibly grateful. Glancing outside and noting no eavesdroppers, she closed the door behind herself and Yuna. Uzumi stared at Yuna, who was starting to show signs of stress. The boy never did have a good poker face beyond a certain point.

"Do you know why you're here, Yuna?" Uzumi inquired with a leading question. Yuna gave a gentle nod.

"Before we discuss this...can...can you sweep for fresh bugs in the room or listening devices?" Yuna asked, surprising Uzumi. Homura's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"We sweep this room every six hours, Yuna. Now where is my niece?" The younger man inquired, his glare promising punishment for Yuna if he didn't speak up now.

"...She arrived in Heliopolis within the past hour, sir. For the purpose of investigating evidence of the subversion of Orb's very neutrality and sovereignty." Yuna spoke clearly and stood rigidly, knowing this was coming. He knew that as soon as the double stepped off the plane, he'd be called in...but he still couldn't say no to Cagalli. He stepped forward and deposited the same image on the desk which he'd given Cagalli. Uzumi took the photograph and looked at it carefully.

"Explain. Everything." Uzumi said, now sharing Homura's glare. Yuna struggled with himself, but eventually yielded.

"The Sahaku and Seiran Families are plotting against you, sirs, by making back-room deals with and using Morgenroete to create technology for the Earth Alliance. Specifically the Atlantic Federation. Current intelligence is that a ship based on the Izumo-class and multiple Mobile Suits are nearing completion at the Morgenroete facility at Heliopolis under the active oversight and collaboration of Atlantic Federation officers. That photograph is of the first of the machines constructed there." The two men kept staring, taking the information in. Their minds mulled over the data...but Yuna continued. "T-this has been in the works since last year, since before I became a Representative. When I found out, I...well...s-slipped a bug on my father's suit and had myself and Cagalli eavesdrop on the meeting, like old times. W-when no one fessed up, I showed Cagalli that picture..."

"I see...since you couldn't get an audience alone with us without your father present, you showed Cagalli, thinking she'd confront us with the information." Uzumi finished for Yuna.

Yuna didn't want to admit that he'd initially thought it was a great idea because his father had parsed it as such, and that he'd wanted to impress her, so he rubbed the back of his head so he let the two think what they wanted. "But she didn't do that. She immediately recited the Orb Union's _raison d'etre_ and demanded everything I knew, and my compliance. She didn't consider a picture enough evidence to bring to you, since she was absolutely convinced of your non-involvement, so she went to get the proof herself. I wanted to go with or even instead of her, but she demanded I stay put as her mole in the Seiran family, and give her the identity and credentials of an Investigator in Intelligence."

"So you sent her up to space alone?" Homura asked, blood boiling.

"N-no! Not alone! She managed to enlist Reverend Malchio and his acolyte! The Reverend was going up to space to prepare for the Junius Seven Memorial celebration, and his acolyte Prayer is staying with Cagalli at Heliopolis to help her should the investigation take an extended time! They both knew that if this information is true, the war would escalate needlessly. Cagalli felt that because of their priorities, they were more trustworthy than anyone else...aside from the people in this room." The room was silent aside from the ticking of a clock. One could cut the tension with a knife as Yuna's own future seemed to hang by a thread. After a time, Uzumi began to speak on the matter.

"Yuna. The fact that your loyalty to Orb and my daughter supersedes that to your own family and their ambitions is by no means lost on me. I also realize that it is hard to say no when my daughter chooses on a course of action. But I have to say that this was an absolutely foolish thing to do." Uzumi's words made Yuna tremble ever so slightly. The Lion of Orb was composed and fair...but Yuna knew that a 'fair' outcome for him could be quite crippling.

"But I suppose this is partially my fault for allowing my nation's infrastructure to escape from my sight. If this information is true...then Orb's holdings in space are lost to its legitimate government. The Sahakus control the military outright and even if we used this to seize the holdings here, they command our space assets almost exclusively. Cagalli is at their mercy if they find her first..." Uzumi gave Yuna a stern look, but there was a bit of understanding there.

"Is this all you know?" Uzumi asked Yuna.

"Just that the Sahaku family is leading this effort. The twins themselves, sir. They should be on Ame-no-Minashira at the moment, and have yet to return to Heliopolis just yet. Oh, I gave Cagalli the identity 'Sayla Mass', and she's sharing the accommodations of the Reverend for this journey. Aside from that and what I've already told you, I've got nothing else to say except that I'm s-sorry it wound up like this. I wish she trusted your power enough to tell you herself."

"It's partly my fault." Myrna spoke up with concern, the trio of men looking to her. "Before the party started, I reminded a less-than-enthused Cagalli that she should accept her responsibilities with grace rather than resent the imposition. It...was mere minutes before she and Yuna spoke privately. I...believe I inadvertently shaped her mindset in this regard."

Uzumi heard everything that was said stood and turned his back to Yuna, looking out the window. Pondering the matter for a very tense twenty seconds, he gave a deep sigh. "It seems that she was right not to trust in my power to hold this country together though, even if her own action was reckless. Our own investigation into the rumors of this hasn't borne as much fruit as Yuna's own data, though we would have acted shortly...I'm giving you a new assignment."

Yuna worried, not sure where this was going...

"You and a bodyguard are going to the preparations for the Junius Seven Memorial. It's a punishment for arranging a vacation for Cagalli when she should have filled that role instead. You'll be heading to Heliopolis first, of course. If the Sahakus approach you to...assist them in anything due to your shared family alliances, you'll keep your eyes and ears open. If you can meet Cagalli, without compromising her, tell her I believe in your information and send her to the Junius Seven Memorial with the bodyguard for diplomatic talks with the PLANTs regarding this matter. You've proven your loyalty to Orb's founding principles, but try to be more sound in your decisions going forward. Understood?" Uzumi looked back to the man, whose expression brightened up considerably.

"U-understood crystal clear, Lord Athha, sir!" There was actually a smile on Yuna's face. Partly because he considered this better than prison, but also because it was a chance to help Cagalli. The coward in him made his knees shake in spite of the bow he took and he felt the urge to plead for leniency, but something in the man managed to quash that for the moment.

"Very well. That will be all. I want you ready to leave as soon as possible." Uzumi gave a nod of acknowledgment and the coward-turned-agent departed through the door with Myrna. He noted that Myrna's expression toward him was less stern this time. Once he was out of the room and down the hall, the two brothers began to speak once more.

"Do you think this information is accurate? Can Cagalli and Yuna handle something like this?" Homura inquired in concern. Uzumi regarded his younger brother, trying to come up with an answer.

"Cagalli has the heart and some skill, but she's stubborn and likely to take on more than she can handle. Yuna thinks he is more clever than he is, but has some skills at least and the potential to break free of his father's stranglehold. Neither is ready...but they'll each have to grow into the role. Besides...if things go badly, I don't want the boy to see what will happen to his family as a result of their treason." Uzumi looked to Homura, the latter's eyes widening in recognition.

"You had no investigation or knowledge of this...you merely threw that tidbit in so Yuna wouldn't feel like he was responsible for his family's fall from grace. You seek to hint that it would have happened anyway." Homura looked to his brother, whose head dipped slightly and eyes shut.

"I have no love of bloodshed, Homura...but I fear now that we will see it before this war is through." Uzumi said, concern over his nation and his daughter written on his face.


End file.
